Charmed, I'm sure
by queencharming21
Summary: A story about Dexters and Ravens son. Not sure where I'll take this, maybe an arranged marriage? Open to suggestions x
1. Chapter 1

third person

Raven peered down to her beautiful new born, her face glowing with joy. Little did she know that Dexter was watching them.  
>"How are my little gems?" He asked walking into the room. Raven let out a giggle, throwing back her head in the process. He also peered down at his new born son, Dexter. This was a charming tradition, the first born son of the second born son was to be named after his father.<br>"I love you" he whispered into Ravens ear softly.  
>"As do I" she replied.<p>

*Dexter Jr. POV* (he's now 17)

I woke up and realised that I'd missed breakfast. I'm really surprised dad didn't wake me as per usual. Hoping there was still food left, I slapped on a shirt with my name stitched on it, a pair of worn, grey jeans and black sneakers. My brush was in the bathroom so I hoped in whilst trying to put my jeans on and looked into the mirror. My hair was a mess. The purple was completely invading the brown and all falling down like London bridge. I managed to slide on my mini crown (similar to dads) and push the purple behind the brown, spiking it up. Ready! Living in a palace has it's ups and downs, like you get basically everything but you need to go down 4 flights of stairs to get to the breakfast hall. My mind raced as I slid down each banister worrying what my mother would think of my appearance. My wrist band! Oh no! It keeps my 'evil' magic at bay. Who cares? I'll only smash dad's glasses...again...

The smell of sausages invaded my nostrils. Ahhhhh. Maybe mother had saved me some? Or I wasn't late! I picked up my feet whilst in the midst of casting a speed spell. I didn't work...at all. My feet wouldn't slow down so I ran into the hall (my mother and father had shock and surprise written across their foreheads) and smashed into the large, oak wood door. Total fairy fail.  
>"You're late" I heard dad state.<br>"You don't say?" The sarcastic note must have annoyed him, I could feel his face turing red. I lifted my head, dusted my jeans and bounced over to my seat. Eggs and sausages awaited me.  
>"Attitude" Ooo, scary! I grumbled and my mum shot me an angry look.<br>"Morning Dexter, you look...er...nice?" Raven Charming was incapable of offending her family.  
>"I know, mum. DAD didn't wake me this morning, so I rushed in hopes my food would still be hot"<br>"You are not blaming me for this young man. I'm not going to be here forever" Parents always have the most pathetic arguments.  
>"I'm king charming...me me meme me..." I waved my arms around in mocking fashion, my mothers face erupting with laughter.<br>It was fun, until a blast of magic escaped my finger shooting dad in the stomach after smashing into his glasses. My feet decided to stand up and walk away, I followed but not before taking my plate with me.  
>"Get well soon dad!" I chimed before leaving.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: it's short but still? I was just dying to write something in Dexters POV**

Dexters POV

"Can...I get some...ice?" I spluttered. This was the second time this week. My beautiful wife rushed away only to return with my son and a bag if ice.

"Thanks" I winced. Being hit in the stomach isn't exactly painful, but when you're hit with dark magic in stomach, it's a different story. My son (Dexter) sat down next to me. He fondled with his fingers.

"Sorry...I...I...just wasn't thinking." I knew his feelings where genuine and now he thought he was getting. Punishment. I slid on my replacement glasses, and straightened my back.

"Look, it's fine. But I may have some news that'll, well...crush your dreams?" He stared at me, wide eyes riddled with curiosity.

"Your going to be meeting a princess...a potential suitor" thank fairy-godmother Raven did it.

"What? So I'll like have to spend time with her and eventually propose?"

"Exactly" I replied. I looked at Raven and we both stood, linking arms. We strode out, not turing back once. Only hearing a few plates smashed. I cringed.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: in this chapter, it's the day that Dexter Jr will meet his princess x

Dexter Jrs POV

Dreams; a wish your heart makes. I was in the middle of a lovely one, I was stood in a mirror-store, having a half off sale. Until...BANG BANG BANG. CREAK.

"Morning" it was my dad's soft voice. I laid still, hoping I wouldn't need to go.

"Are you even up, Dexter?" of course I was! He stepped closer towards the bed, briefly pausing between each step. He would lean over, see if I was awake and leave. But not today. I was bundled in my quilt, so he picked me up and...BANG! Threw me on the floor.

"Urggggg" I moaned.

"Get up. You're leaving in an hour" his voice was less soft now. I jolted up, scrambling towards the bathroom. I noticed my dad was in his pyjamas, a grey shirt and blue plaid bottoms. Somehow his hair was perfectly styled. How?

My bathroom was a mess, but I knew where everything was. I jelled my hair, slicking back my mothers black and purple back to their boarders just as dad had said to. I put on a carefully selected outfit which consisted of a royal blue turtle neck jumper, grey jeans, black brogues and a pair of sleek, black leather gloves (to conceal the magic).

"Tadaaa" I burst out of my dressing room, pulling out the jazz hands.

"Nice, leather gloves though really?" King Dexter Charming could not handle leather.

"They're comfortable, so I shall wear them" I replied.

"Very well the, breakfast and the carriage should be prepared by then. Let's go"

RAVENS POV

My beautiful baby boy was leaving...to get married to a 17 year old? Right, okay?... My lace dress flowed behind me as I met Dexter Jr at the carriage. He looked so mature, so much like his father. Once married, the pair would come back to live with us.

Without realising, I ran over to my son and grabbed him in a tight hug. He hugged back, kissed me on the cheek and hopped into the carriage.

"See you in a week" he called. My husband and I waved our goodbyes, hopefully he would like his new friend- Ashleigh Ella.


	4. Chapter 4

DEXTER JRS POV

My carriage was pulled away by 6 white horses. On the inside, the seats were made of a soft, luxurious and most importantly, magic resistant velvet. I tugged at my gloves, laying them beside me and kicking up my feet. I had a long ride ahead of me...

Half way through my 3 hour journey, I realised that soon I'd be married at a church, with a bride, and vicar and rings and guests and everything else! I began to panic and feel sick, so I asked the driver to stop and he did. I got out and sat on the ground. My royal advisor (Cupid, she believes in following your heart, just what I need) sat beside me and sighed.

"You...are having second thoughts, aren't you?" She asked, her understanding eyes piercing mine. I nodded and looked up.

"It's just, I'm 17. I have my entire life ahead of me, why do I need some stupid girl to ruin it? No offence"

"I get it, but...if you really don't like her, tell your parents, ask them to wait...now come on, we better get a move on" she pulled me up and opened the door. I clambered in and curled up in a ball for a nap.

"Presenting Prince Dexter Charming of the Dark Realm" I think I heard my name, but at this point, I was in deep sleep...snoring. The door opened and light shone in.

"WHAT?!" I jolted up, seeing a Royal Family giggling at me. I waved at the young girl dressed in a mint and pink party dress with white gloves. Slowly, I climbed out of my carriage completely forgetting my gloves. I shook hands with the King, kissed the hands of the Queen and Princess. There was lots of formal introductions then finally I was taken to my room. It was much smaller than the one at home, but then again, it was a smaller palace. The bed sheets were purple and black with a contrasting white stitching. My luggage had already been unpacked so I decided to change into something a little more comfortable. But before I had the chance, I struck the bed with magic. MY GLOVES! I left them in carriage. I called a servant to fetch them but they refused. I slammed the door and collapsed on the bed. Arrrrrgggg! Suddenly the door creaked open and the princess walked in and sat beside me.

'Hi...my names Ashleigh? Are you alright" she really did care.

"Erm, yeah. It's just I left my gloves in the carriage and there well...kinda important."

"Well...I'll go get them! Brb! Then when I'm back we can get ready for dinner!" She left, letting her curvy hips sway with every step. She returned with my gloves a few minutes later.

"Here" she said "let me" Ashleigh delicately picked up my pale hands and slid them on. Afterwards, she held them tight. It was actually quite nice.

"Now, dinners in about 40 minutes, so get a shower and I'll help you pick out an outfit. Something that'll make an impression" she skipped out leaving me alone. Guess I'll have a shower then? The bathroom was about the size of mine, almost an exact replica. I showered and waited for the girl to return. She did, eventually.

"Now, your outfit needs to be stylish...Ooo, how about this brown blazer, the turtle neck you have on now and those gloves!"

"Erm, okay?" I put on the clothes and styled my hair. I then noticed she had coordinated outfits with mine. Why?

"Come on, let's go" Ashleigh grabbed my hand and slotted her dainty fingers between mine. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe we will get married. Maybe she'll like me...for me.


	5. Chapter 5

THIS STORY WILL BE WRITTEN IN DEXTER JRs POV UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

We sat down for dinner, a pheasant with cranberry sauce. Over dinner, I talked about my homelife, parents and various other personal subjects.

"So, how's your father?" The kings name was Hunter Huntsman, he married Cinderella's daughter, Ashlynn,

"He's fine, do you know him?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Actually, we both do. We went to school together, I was his roommate" Hunter stated

"Wow, I think he mentioned one of you...I recognise your name"

After dinner, I changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms (no shirt though). I turned off the main light and crawled into bed, it has the height of summer, no need for quilts. I lay atop of the sheets face down, clinging to the pillow. I felt like a pan of water, boiling and bubbling. I couldn't possibly sleep in this heat. So I grabbed a cotton shirt, a pair of running trainers and set out for the fields. Slowly, I cracked open and closed each door, tip-toeing through each marble corridor until I reached the garden entrance. I snook past the roses, shrubs and Poppy's, dive-bombed over the hedge and I was out. I sighed with relief. Soon the guards would come looking, I needed to move fast. I began with a slow jog. Then a full on sprint. I felt like no one could stop me. No one could hurt me; I felt invincible. Until...I saw a silhouette moving towards me. He came closer, and closer with every second passed. I stopped in my tracks, curiosity filling my eyes. He stopped too. He twitched, and looked at the top of my head. My crown! I hadn't taken it off! No wonder he was staring! I decided that it would be best to jog past, casually. So I picked up my feet and as I went passed, waved.

"Wait!" The figure called. It was a girl? I stopped and pivoted. She jogged away and I did too. It was almost 1am, I needed to get back...without getting caught.

I entered the same way I'd exited, no one noticed. Until I slammed a door. I could practically feel everyone wake. I ran to my room, closed the door and sank down onto the floor.

"What were you doing?" It was Ashleigh. Her amber eyes burnt holes into mine.

"Err. Erm...I don't know what you're talking about" oh of course I did! And so did she!

"I watched you sneek out! If my dad caught you...if he did!" She was riddled with anger.

"Look, I like to run. So I did. Who cares it's like...what..?..1am. Come on, give me a break!" I stood up and offered my hand. Instead, she grabbed it and pulled me into a ferocious kiss. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let me. After about 3 minutes of this, she left the room. Leaving me gob-smacked. What? I was meant to do that! Not her! God forbids she tells anyone! My reputation...our reputation...my families reputation! I needed to leave! Now! I grabbed my mirror-phone and dialled my mothers number. It rang once. Twice. 3 times.

"Hello?" She didn't have caller ID.

"Hi, mom. It's me. Look, I need to leave..."

"What? No, you can't! We have an agreement!"

"Okay, see you in the morning! Love you!"

"What? No. No. No. Do not make me get your father!" That's not good...at all.

"Please don't! Just...just send me the mirror portal or something! Please!"

"No. Look, you've spent time with this girl, by Monday, you need to propose!"

"And what If I don't?"

"You don't want to know" she shouted something to someone and returned. "YOU'RE STAYING! End of chapter" my dad was involved now, shouting down the phone. "Love you. Bye" he was calm now. He hung up. How rude! I don't really want to leave now, so I can avoid the punishment awaiting me at home.


End file.
